The Clock's still ticking
by rurico
Summary: It hotaru's 16th birthday!, It looks as if Hotaru has another idea in mind.But to her surprise, it turns out to there's another person plotting something else on his mind.And when two big ideas combined..What will happen next? R&R! Thanks!
1. Interesting Ideas

Title: The clocks still ticking

SUmmary: Its hotaru's 16th birthday! Its a big bash for hotaru's sweet sixteen. Everyone is invited but lo and behold! it looks as it a person is missing an invitation! Remember The #1 rule in hotaru's birthday bash is no invitation! no entry!

Chapter 1 :

"Its a monday again.. Yawn" .

Mikan walks along the middle school hallway, It was really early that not much people were in tha classroom. But not for Mikan's class ,its already filled because it was jinno-sensei's class. First thing on a cloudy Monday.

"Goodmorning Mikan!" Greeted yuu who was busy cleaning the board, anna and nonoko were already in their seats are waving for mikan to come and sit down.

As mikan took her seat she let out another small yawn. Yuu who was finished cleaning the board sat down at his seat beside mikan ( jin-jin likes to switch his students places )

"Something wrong mikan?" asked yuu in a worried tone.

" Not really yuu..its just too early " she answered trying to stiffle another yawn.

" Your right mikan for once you are early " commented anna as she took her seat infront of mikan.

Mikan just answered with a small grin and said "yeah.." She didn't even bother to hug hotaru today she was just too tired to get hit by the baka gun. But when she looked around to see if she was around. "Yuu? where is hotaru?"

" oh hotaru had urgent meeting with some of the teachers, i bet she'll be gone for the rest of the day."

"Oh" was all mikan can say. "Ohayo mikan! " popped nonoko.

"Ohayo!" answered mikan who seemed to be wide awake now.

"So Mikan what are you going to give Hotaru this year? Asked anna as she faced mikan .

"What are you talking about anna?" asked mikan clueless as ever.

"That so like you mikan!" nonoko smiled from behind.

"Mikan…This Friday is October 25" said yuu

" YOUR KIDDING!" Mikan can't believe it, it was Hotaru's birthday and she totally forgot!

"Baka mikan!" as mikan hit her head with her palm.

"Maybe you forgot because you got so many baka gun attacks from the past year.." yuu said all knowingly. Mikan just smiled and they all started laughing. A few moments passed , everyone was quiet. The pa system spoke up.. "Your teacher is currently unavailable you will be dismissed early for recess please-" Before the PA can finish all the students were outside already maybe a few who took time to get out. "I'm hungry lets go to the cafeteria…" said mikan as she stood up . "oh yeah mikan do you have one of these?" yuu held up a small purple envelope. " no I haven't.." mikan answered.

" NANI?" the two girls said in unison. " why what wrong?" asked clueless again.

"Its stated in the poster (yes hotaru Is making money out of this) that if you don't have an invite you can't enter unless you..you buy an invite at 500 rabbits each." Said yuu in a worried tone.

" WHAT!"

Outside, you can see it was a nice day since the clouds dissapered ,it was sunny with a little breeze, even though it was October. We see the purple-eyed girl walk past the middle school building, in a distance she heard the voice of a certain idiot screaming her head off.. _hmph, so she knows that was fast_ ..an idea got to her, as she moved on she grinned and said to herself _what an interesting idea.._

Later that night in their respective rooms, natsume in his room, is woken up by a knocking on his window.. he alerted by this. makes a small fire in his hands walks slowly to the window.

Hotaru points at the window lock and makes him open it.

"What are doing here?" as hotaru got something her from her bag. she handed him the same small purple envelope..

"I'm not going." as he just stood there infront of the window.

"Then give it to someone else." As hotaru turned to go, natsume shouted "why two?"

Hotaru just left and said to herself '_you'll see..'_

The Next Day, Natsume skipped class again. It was narumi anyway, so who cares..

After 30 mins his blond finally spoke up and asked "Hey natsume do you have an invite to imai's party? Because I think she gave me too much.."

"…." Ruka held up two small envelopes.

"Natsume?"

"I already have one…"

"Really? Weird..because I have one extra I'm sure imai won't give that much.."

Natsume just left ruka looking confused and looked up the sky.._I wonder what Imai's up to now.._


	2. Night Walk

Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice ( I acctually forgot to put one in the first Chapter ;;)

A/N; Anyway this is the second Chapter I hope you guys Like it. Thanks you for yourcriticisms Please take time to give me a review anyway..Fic Start

* * *

The Next Day after classes, Mikan spent her time again in central town with her two sempai's. Since it was they're senoir year, she's determined to spend all her time with her two favorites sempai's. "This Ice Cream is really delicious" mikan said . They were eating in one of their favorite cafe's.

"Well Mikan why would you suddenly crave for ice cream in this cold weather?" as Tsubasa took a sip from his hot chocolate.

"I miss Ice cream.." as mikan made a pouty face which made misaki cough up something she was chewing.

"Oi! Misaki Don't go bonkers on us now! You might not make it to dinner" as tsubasa said in a serious tone, that made misaki blush and mikan laugh so loud that people stared.

"What are you talking about Tsubasa, Don't tell me I'm going bonkers. Your the one who gone bonkers year ago.." as misaki made another face. Which made tsubasa stop .

"Awww..Misaki why'd you stop him? It was funny!" Mikan said while trying to hold onto her ice cream.

"Mikan! Watch It!" Tsubasa as he grabbed hold of mikan's ice cream, in succession throwing his ice cream at misaki's face.

"oopss.." as tsubasa stood up and saw his ice cream on Misaki's red face.

* * *

Behind a tree, Ruka silently watched this comedic scene. He felt jealous. But not entirely, he was more worried because he can't find Imai anywhere and give her back the Invite she gave him. He knows what Imai's up to, but he doesn't feel that way about mikan anymore. It was like a crush he got over years ago. Ruka just leans against the tree listening to the sounds around him and smiles to himself. Understanding why natsume likes hanging out near trees so much.

* * *

"Gomenasai Misaki!" As Tsubasa quickly dashed away.

"TSUBASA!" Misaki runs after leaving poor Mikan breathless. "Guys..Wait.." Mikan leans against a tree and tries to catch her breath. She suddenly hears someone behind her she looks around and saw ruka sleeping with a smile on his face. Mikan is surprised she never saw ruka sleep before, 'He looks very peaceful when he sleeps..' as mikan just stared at him. It was almost sundown, when Mikan tried to wake him.. "Hey ruka.."

"Huh? oh..its you Mikan." as ruka yawned "Hey you know ruka, you look so peaceful when you were sleeping" as mikan smiled as she looked at the sunset.

"WHAT!" as ruka blushed furiously. "Anyway I need to get going now,its almost dinnertime.."

"Hey Mikan! Wait!", as Ruka stood up and wiped away some of the grass on his pants. "hmm?" "Here Mikan, I heard you didn't get invited to Hotaru's party. I had an extra invitation, have it.' as ruka handed the invite to mikan. "Thanks alot Ruka!" "Come on I'll walk with you to the cafeteria" as he and Mikan on talking and laughing towards the cafeteria.

* * *

After dinner, Natsume took a walk. It was a silent night, it was long time since his been on a mission. He liked these peaceful nights, where he can just think about anything and no one would disturb him. Yeah, no one would disturb him. His mind suddenly filled with images of that certain brunette her smiles everywhere. He smiled ,_that baka got herself to close..and I'm happy about that. _A cold wind blew, someone sneezed. He looked up and saw none other than..

"Polka dots! What are you doing here?"

"Oh natsume! I was just thinking about something. How about you?"

"…"

"Oh I see.."

"Anyway, I just remembered something all of a sudden. 10 years ago on the Christmas party.."

Natsume quickly had a flash back, in the tree. '_That Kiss. Why did I Kiss Polka Dots anyway?'_

Mikan just stared on to the sky , she knew she wanted to ask about that kiss. But she also didn't want to talk about it as well. Especially with Him.

The silence, it was uncomfortable.

"Hey um..Natsume…"

"hn"

"um..wha..wha..why did you kiss me, I know I was complaining but.."

"You know the answer Polka Dots, That's it was.. a kiss. There's nothing to be all excited about"

As Natsume turned to leave and walked away , after a short distance or so. One thought kept his mind buzzing,

"_It was just a Kiss, right? No biggie.."_

_

* * *

_

I hoped you like it, i know its short and nothing much happens. But I'm still working on it, Please be patient and don't forget review ja-ne!


	3. Sitting with you

AN: This is the third Chapter I hope you guys like it

_

* * *

Mikan stared at Natsume's retreating back._

_'Natsume you liar...'_

* * *

The Next Day

"Ohayo!" The usual greetings are exchanged. Her seatmate today was...

_'Today is wednesday...soo the first subject is homeroom!..shoot..why today of all days!'_

She slowly took her seat beside natsume. As usual he was already reading his manga, Mikan just looked away and faced the window.

It was a cloudy day..

Hotaru entered the classroom, she was prepering her baka gun incase the baka tried to hug her again. She slowly opens the door, but still there was no response from the baka gun which was definantly weird. She took her seat beside yuu and asked "Hey yuu..whats the matter with the baka?"

"I don't know really, she just came in the classroom looking like that."

"oh."

Hotaru became worried, maybe it was because she didn't give her an invite..or '_something happened between those two last night, i have to know what happened..'_

* * *

After Classes, Hotaru looked for mikan . It was weird, Hotaru couldn't find mikan anywhere. She came across Natsume and ruka and asked the same question she's been asking everyone she's passed.

"Have you guys seen Mikan anywhere?"

"I think she went towards the park..The last time i saw her she was on her way to the library but changed her mind on the last second."

"Thanks ruka." as hotaru turned to go..

"Imai, whats with the double invitations?" said natsume his back turned away.

" If you were as smart as I think you are then you should've solve it a long time ago.."

"But why ruka? You know he doesn't have any feelings for her.."

"I think i missed that out..anyway if he gave it already gave his invite to mikan then that wouldn't be a problem, its all up to you natsume."

Hotaru walked away without another word. She didn't want to discuss this further, all she had on her mind is looking for mikan. "Hey Ruka, I'm going somewhere. I'll see you later."

"Um.. Okay natsume."

* * *

Mikan sat under a tree , far away from cevilization. All she can think about was natsume, she can't understand the feeling whenever she sees him. They're just friends.

"Well look who we have here.."

Mikan looked up and saw Natsume hanging on a branch, he then steadied himself beside mikan.

"Natsume, I want to be alone.." mikan said looking to the ground.

Natsume was surprised he never heard those words from polka-dots not even once.

Today was a cloudy day, but even so the sun was peeking thru he clouds. The wind blew but it wasn't that harsh. The two who now was sitting by each other, sat in silence.

"Hey.."

Mikan looked up and saw Natsume looking far away as if he was talking to the air alone.

"Your still thinking about it aren't you.."

'_How did he know? Did kokoryumi tell him? NO! kokoryumi isn't here. Its just the two of us..'_

" I actually thought all night and I think I know the answer but I'm not telling you, your such and idiot that you wouldn't really understand."

"How come your saying that..its been 15 years and that's all you can say?" Mikan then stood up she didn't care . She even hoped..Even hoped that Natsume would comfort in a situation like this.

"Where Do you think Your going?"

"Away from here..as I said I wanted to be alone!" Before mikan could leave, Natsume stood up and grabbed her hand and pushed her against a tree.

"What the heck are trying t---"

Mikan was cut off..

…

'_Natsume?'_

* * *

AN: I'm guessing its kind of rushed. I'm sorry if you feel that way I just didn't know how to type it up. I'm rushing this fic because I'm trying to finish it before the start of classes (mine hasn't started yet) Please review so I can fix it up soon 


	4. MotherTest Subject Whatever

_Natsume?'_

Fic start : Chapter 4: Mother.Test Subject. Whatever

Natsume pulled away quickly, "_Why did I do that?'_

Mikan hadn't moved at all because of shock. She couldn't believe either, her mind was blank.

Natsume finally had the chance but he can't say** it**, it would just be too sudden.

The wind blew a few leaves across the ground and the sky seemed to get darker as the sun slowly set in the horizon.

"Right then...Polka..No I mean mikan..I'll see you at the party.."Natsume's hair was partially covering his red face. Natsume then ordered his body to move away. Mikan after a few more minutes regained herself again. Her heart was beatingfast, her face crimson red.It was already dark; the crescent was up in the sky. Mikan didn't bother to go to dinner. She went strait to her room, and lay down on her bed… Her mind was still blank from shock, frustration and maybe a bit tinge of anger. "…I'll see you at the part..." Her eyes widened, she sat up from bed as realization dawned on her features, as her cheeks which just turned a darker shade of crimson.

* * *

The Next day…

"Good morning Students, today we will have no classes because all of your teachers will have a special seminar…All students are required though to be back in their rooms by 9pm. That is all students, have a good day." Mikan was in the hallway, she was in a rush. This day would break her streak of not being late. But since she heard the P.A system, she stopped and turned around and went slowly back to her room. She didn't feel like going to Hotaru's party anymore.

'_How will I face Natsume? and how do I really feel about him..' _Mikan stopped walking, she looked around and noticed she wasn't really going to her room but towards the place she last saw Natsume the day before. She turned around and started going to her room, when she finally reached the dorm. Someone was already waiting for her there, "Baka , where were you all day?"

"Hotaru?"

"Anyway Iinchou been waiting for us about two hours ago.." Hotaru stood strait and was about to turn around when she said "Well? Aren't you going? It will take your mind away from your problems for awhile." Mikan realized she's been worrying her friends too much.

"Ok Hotaru, I'll just put away my school stuff…"

"Hurry up or I'll leave with out you." replied Hotaru's still emotionless voice. They soon left and rode the bus to central town. After awhile Mikan felt good and forgot all about hotaru's party and Natsume. Yuu, Hotaru and Mikan decided to eat at one of the popular café's in central, "The Hikari". After ordering, Hotaru suddenly said "So Mikan, do you have an invitation to my party?" Mikan being spaced out just answered a yes.

" Did Ruka give you an invitation?"

"Yes…"

"But your date will be Natsume right?"

"Yes…" Yuu gasped.

"So how did he ask you?"

Mikan finally getting out of her trance, Had a questioning look on her features.

"What do you mean Hotaru?"

"Iinchou? How was long was I speaking to her?"

"Um…from my calculations it would be 30 minutes.."

"Great Work Mikan", Answered Hotaru as she grabbed the claw of her huge crab.

"But I didn't do anything!"

"Yeah you did do something Mikan, answered Yuu as he sipped from his orange juice.

"You just tested out Hotaru's new invention. A perfume, if smelled he or she will get dazed out and answer any of your questions." Yuu then proceeded to eat his food, which turned out to be Gindara and some fried rice. Mikan who was still confused, thought about it for another minute…

"HOTARU! HOW COULD YOU!"

The whole restaurant then turned to stare at the girl who now stood up and banged her hand on the table. " I needed it for something don't worry.." the senseless argument then went on. A park was nearby since it was an open air restaurant. Two young boys casually walk around with another eight year old boy. He followed them, however he heard a certain shout from someone and turned. He then quickly left and went towards the sound. He spotted it, then casually hugged her infront of everyone. The girl turned to see who it was… "Oh youichi! How come you're here? Want to join us for dinner?" "No mother it's all right. I was just walking with father a moment ago."

"Now…youichi..please try to remember that you should call me Mikan ok or sakura ok?"

"But.."

"Youichi!"

"Hey dad!."

The awkward silence as Mikan stood strait and saw Natsume. Natsume stopped in his tracks. They glared and resumed to the usual bickering. Hotaru finished her crab turned to the fighting couple. It seemed different, _they're doing this on purpose._ _I guess I'll find out tomorrow at the party. This is going to be fun _as she smiled evilly to herself

* * *

A/N: I know this chapter sounds boring as ever..I just don't have that much inspiratiiooonnn! and school is back. I wanted to get a honor so I'll be soon going back to the books, but i'll make sure I'll update :D. Anyway Chapter 5 will show some...darker parts of the story..I think so..Ahhh what the heck. Please review :D 


	5. Rest High above fighting Cats

_I guess I'll find out tomorrow at the party. This is going to be fun as she smiled evilly to herself_

* * *

Chapter 5: I want to protect you

Today, it was the big party. October 25…It was the usual costume party. Mikan just sat on her desk, her costume was on her bed prepared hours ago. Ruka looked at himself in the mirror; It seemed he'll be dressing up as the phantom of the opera. Natsume sat on his windowsill looking out into the setting sun and Hotaru dressed as Hotaru except in a ball gown. Signed and opened her door stepping into the dorm hallway. All four though of the same thing, at the same moment…

"I hope it works out…"

* * *

The Moon was full; the music seemed to float in the air. The laughter. The swish of a girl's dress, The tap of a Guy's foot. The night was going well, a girl with long brown hair. Dressed in a princely outfit, with the hat and sword and all. She wore a mask of silk maroon She entered the ballroom. No one noticed her at first , she smiled inwardly. A guy was leaning on the railing, his raven hair, he was dressed up in a blue silk prince outfit. With a crown on his head yet a frown on his face he walked away from his screaming fan girls, he only wanted one person but where was she?

"Hotaru!"

Hotaru looked, it was Ruka dressed as the phantom of the opera. Hotaru on the other hand was the same old Cinderella costume, with a bit of a touch. Instead of light blue or white , it was midnight blue she had a petticoat of lighter blue. She smiled, it was Ruka after all.

"Good Evening Ruka" Hotaru then curtsied. Her smile seemed ever more radiant, Ruka just bowed low and replied with a smile "Good Evening Ms.Imai"

"Ruka, its time to go."

"Huh? What do you mean? Hotaru?"

A mass of high school students, college students and old men were running towards Hotaru with Flags or Signs with neither Hotaru become my Girlfriend or Marry Me Hotaru-sama!

Hotaru simply glared and pulled out her newest invention, The portable baka gun.

"This invention is designed after the gun in men in black it may look small but it still has the same capabilities as the Baka gun and even has more power and life staying battery up for 24/7"

"Hotaru Lets go! NOW!" Ruka grabbed Hotaru's hand and ran out of the said ball room.

Outside they hid up a tree and was safe and out of harm's way until…

"I DON'T FREAKING CARE HYUUGA! STAY AWAY FROM ME!"

* * *

A/N: I hope I would get more reviews, and for those people who take time to read my fic, thank you! Anyway I wrote this cliffhanger because I Don't want to be fast paced, and I'm also sorry for updating so late. School work I should say is pure hell. Anyhow I will try to post the next chapter soon and please send me more reviews. I feel happy and appreciated when You do send me a review! And gomenfor giving you a short chapter..

Ok then Ja ne!


	6. I Don’t Want It

Chapter 6 :I Don't want it

"_I DON'T FREAKING CARE HYUUGA! STAY AWAY FROM ME!"_

The girl with the long brown hair was getting quite a stare, people started to notice her; oh no they just thought what a nice looking guy. Sumire, standing alone at one corner looked at the mysterious person and instantly fell in love. She approached him she asked, "Have We met before?" Mikan fell silent and was blushing quite hard. She not knowing what to do…thought of the simplest thing to do …maybe.

"Um not really, would you like to dance miss?" She bowed her head a little. Making Sumire blush, she accepted by nodding her head. They waltz around the room once and the dance was over, Mikan smiled and said "Now do you feel much better miss?"

Sumire still out of words murmured a "yes" making Mikan smile wider and Sumire blush harder.

"I hope I'm not bothering you but may I Ask Ms. Sakura to join me to dance?"

"WHAT!" Sumire screamed.

The elementary principal was standing there with his hand outstretched to Mikan, Mikan just stared and well took the hand and waltzed again. While Sumire was there left hanging with a thought stuck in her head "I danced with Mikan…"

Natsume on his way to get some more punch, also to get away from his pestering fan girls. Had heard the name Mikan he turned around and saw the elementary principal grab a hand of a boy with long brown hair in a princely outfit.

"_Is he trying to pull my leg? That's a boy he's dancing with."_

The principal then secretly removed her mask which fell to the floor, she was now mask less and everyone can see the **Girl** dancing with the elementary principal. Her long caramel brown hair swishing with her movement, she looked astoundingly beautiful. The boys stared and the girls looked with pure envy, while the boy with raven hair simply looked disgusted and left the room. The dance ended, the principal lead Mikan to the garden.

"Ms.Sakura! Its been a long time since we haven't talked! About 6 years right?"

The Elementary smiled at Mikan, Mikan out of words. Just nodded her head.

"So are you and the Black Cat Dating? He seemed quite jealous while I was dancing with you."

"Black Cat? Who's that?" Mikan with her face clueless as ever, the elementary principal just chuckled at this remark.

"So Mikan since I'm been very busy Why don't you come over some time? To my estate at least? I'll set it up, Persona will fetch you. Is that Ok?"

"Um sure thing Principal.." replied Mikan still standing like an idiot.

"I think I should go now, By the way it would be nice to take a walk don't you think?"

Mikan's eyes went blank and just responded by walking away; she went towards a tree and looked up. It was Natsume up there sulking to himself, and worrying about Mikan at the same time. Mikan then woke up from her trance…

"Hey! Natsume! What are you doing here? We aren't sulking again aren't we?"

Mikan grinned, she had no idea that any minute Natsume will tick.

"…"

"Come on Natsume! Your Ruining the night for everyone who's having fun"

Mikan pouted, even though Natsume was avoiding her he couldn't stop the fact he was smiling inside.

"What did you talk about with the Principal?" Natsume said as he dropped lightly to the ground.

"Hmm nothing much, really he invited me over to his estate and well some guy named persona is going to fetch me and…"

"Don't go."

"Humph , Why not?" As Mikan put her hands on her waist and frowned.

"Just do What I say…"

" I'm not your servant girl _Hyuuga.."_

"Well well who learned how to fight back?" as Natsume smirked.

"At least I'm not the one who just sulks about something he doesn't get."

Tick tick boom.

"SO what are going to do now huh? So I sulk everyday and hate everyone I see..so what? Like they care."

"Listen Here Hyuuga…"

"No YOU Listen Mikan.." Natsume spat out with a venomous tone that Mikan just got madder.

"WHY SHOULD I LISTEN TO THE LIKES OF YOU?"

"BECAUSE ITS FOR YOU OWN GOOD!"

" I'LL DO WHAT I WANT HYUUGA!"

" DON'T YOU SEE? I"VE BEEN TRYING TO PROTECT YOU FROM THE LIKES OF THEM!"

"I DON'T FREAKIN CARE HYUUGA! STAY AWAY FROM ME!"

Natsume just stared at Mikan, who was on the verge of tears. She turned her back and whispered for Natsume's ears only

" If this is what it feels like to be protected then I don't want to be protected, goodbye Hyuuga Natsume."

* * *

A/N: I typed a real long chapter now :D he he congratulate me! Anyway I finally in the mood to finish this story … no this story won't be finished in a long shot. I just hope you guys are still reading it! Thanks to my wonderful reviewers! You keep me up! Please send me more reviews :D I would like to hear from you.


	7. Hard Headed Fool

Hello Ga-ers! I know sorry won't be enough to cover up my seven (make it nine) month absence here on . if you so kindly remebered I tried my hardest to get the award but sadly no because I was late too many times. Its not my fault I sleep so late for School!! they should better give me better grades. And yeah I've been pretty busy too, It's life. Alright now to the dedication, I dedicated this chapter to YOU, my readers. Because yeah your the one reading it, and now we read this and then our heads hurt for reading too close to the screen. heh. read and ENJOY. If it's boring don't mind giving me a review.

* * *

"Hard headed fool."

Legend:

'_Thinking_'

"**_Natsume's thinking'_**

Fiction Start

With their backs to each other, Ruka and Hotaru couldn't see their faces but all of a sudden. Mikan ran, and they finally saw Natsume's face. His eyes were ablaze not by sadness, but by anger. Every bit of his face was scrounged up in Pure Hatred that he could've burned the whole garden down. But no, He just walked away. After some time Ruka went down the tree, and Hotaru followed suit. "I'll talk to Natsume." Said Ruka, as he was about to leave Hotaru said "You take care of yourself idiot."

Ruka smiled and started off. '_Of course.'_

_

* * *

_

Mikan was sitting in an open area in the forest, when Hotaru found her. Hotaru approached her and handed her a handkerchief and proceeded to sit down next to her. Mikan took the handkerchief, and whispered thanks.

"Are you going to start telling me anything?"

Mikan shook her head.

"Then I'll just keep you company"

After a few more moments of sitting, on the dewy grass.

"You can lay your head on my lap you know."

Mikan said in a sad tone, "I wouldn't do that…I would have to pay for your dress later on. And I don't have any money."

Hotaru smiled, "You Idiot. It's free of charge then"

Mikan looked up and smiled sadly. She then laid her head on Hotaru's lap and was soon in dream land.

"I'll be charging you for getting grass on it anyway."

Something moved in the shadows of the trees. Hotaru readied her Baka Gun.

She sensed something bad… and she didn't like it one bit.

* * *

"Natsume, Wait up!"

Ruka out of breath reached out and tapped his friend's shoulder. But Ruka suddenly drew back because the heat radiating from Natsume's body burned his finger.

"Ouch…" he sucked on his finger. ( Kawaii! Imagine! Chibi Ruka!)

"Ruka, if you're going to tell me off you're just going to waste your time."

"Natsume… you do know what will happen."

"Yeah, I do." And there goes the famous snicker and grimace. Add a bit of anger, and you'll see Natsume as he was before Mikan ever came.

****

Before everything happened…Before her? I can't remember it anymore.

A scream echoed through the woods, a flock of birds flew.

"THAT IDIOT!"

Natsume as usual, Ran in the direction of the scream. He made up his mind, after all who can tell him off? He is after all the great Natsume Hyuuga.

* * *

A/N: I'm already preparing the next chapter, so I think it'll be a month before I post again. (Kidding!) Oh yeah , I'm also going to write to new stories, so be prepared!!! One is the Sun, and One is Speed. Can you guess? (My bete-reader, thank you but i won't let you answer) Well, keep yourselves updated. It migh be tomorrow or Next week, who knows?


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

NO TITLE. Yes, my creative juices are low again and at the moment, music is my sort of my main souce for inspiration. And, yes, I bet that I would be sadly leaving for a week or so because our school is having a celebration and it's really grand that they even included us students. But enough of the chit-chat, this chapter might be tinge cheesy, boring, droning, (Fill in the blank, dear). And I'm terribly sorry. Oki Doki then, **Fiction Start.**

* * *

"Don't you dare touch her!" Hotaru said as she tightened her hold on Mikan's sleeping form. He held her Baka gun aloof, it was tragic really. Five men against one girl.

"No need for restraint! Just give sweet old Ms. Sakura to us and we'll be forever thankful," said the sly voice behind the men, he pushed them aside and Ta-da! The never ending masked man Persona appeared.

"Who are you? And what do you need with Mikan?"

"She was asked to come with me by the grade school principal, as a matter of fact Ms. Sakura already knows about this."

Hotaru tried to move without waking Mikan wake up but she was too late. Mikan wakes up, and screams for her life. Hotaru covered her mouth for it was too dangerous to get attention.

"Shush..." Hotaru whispered. Mikan nodded her head, but silent tears came out of her eyes.

"I just love the taste of fear in young hearts, it delights me. Anyway dears, time is ticking and the Principal is waiting."

'The principal…?' Mikan thought, 'he's asking for me now?! Then why all…'

"Mikan, are you listening? When I count to three, we both run and activate your Nullifying Alice." Hotaru urgently whispered. She slowly stood and Mikan followed suit.

"One, Two…."

Persona snapped his fingers, two men tackled Hotaru and shot her with some sleeping liquid.

"HOTARU!!!"

"Don't worry Sakura, You'll be her joining soon." Persona again smiled wickedly.

"What…" A man had injected her with sleeping liquid, and was carried bridal to the nearby limo on the road.

"Sir, what we'll do with Ms. Imai?"

"Leave her, they're soon coming anyway."

Persona then walked to the seat next to the driver, Mikan in the middle of the two men.

'You'll be out of my hair in a moment. I wonder if I'll miss her... yes, I guess I will.' Another grin graced his features, his eyes twinkling. He looked mad, and laughed to himself silently, exiting the gates. A quarter past 2 in the morning.

"Imai!" It was Ruka, trying to wake up Hotaru.

"I'll go on ahead, they couldn't have that gone far," Natsume shouted as he continued to run towards the dark clearing. After a few more moments, Ruka then proceeded to carry Hotaru all the way back to the dorms. The sky was turning purple; he could tell that it was maybe around three. It would be another day and another goose chase.

"Well, it better be fast. We can't go on living like this right, Imai?"

"I guess so…" Hotaru said as she yawned.

"YOUR AWAKE?!"

"Yes, Nogi. Exactly 30 minutes, already."

"Well, then maybe you can walk…"

"No. You're going to carry me until we reach my room."

"Imai, I'm--"

"You have to. Or I'll show your pictures, you do remember that I have a large collection, and," she yawned. " I'm tired, too…"

With that Hotaru fell asleep again, and Ruka just smiled. At least he wouldn't really be blackmailed because now.

He clearly doesn't have much of a choice.

* * *

Time to say adieu once again. And please, I WANT TO HEAR FROM YOU PERIOD 


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Silent Voices in the Shadows of the hallways.

A/N:

I didn't like the chapter i wrote before. And it was mistake to put it. I'm sorry for confusing you guys.:D please smile.

* * *

'Ugh…I feel terrible.' She slowly opened her eyes. She was in the same room she was trapped in when she was captured by non other than the anti-Alice. 

'Why the hell am I in here??? And what, Happened...' She was still wearing her costume right now. She was so confused to why and how she got here, it made her stand up and sit in the corner softly banging her head on the wall. On the other side, was her old buddy the skeleton, he didn't really wish to be ignored. After all, he sort of helped her escape before. He shackled his bones ( I don't know of he can do that, let's all just imagine) which made Mikan look up at Mr. Bones. Her eyes widened in surprise and fear, I think that maybe she forgotten of old Mr. Bones, which as always lead to a scream in the end.

* * *

"As I've said, a bargain is well kept, right? Ms. Sakura?" Persona says with a smooth and sly voice. He looks straight at Yuka's face and admires how she can still have such a passive face. Her own daughter was being used as a bargaining chip, who knew she would be unfazed by this action. She opened her eyes and stared at Persona, it was a deal she couldn't let go of so easily. She thought Mikan was more taken care of in the Academy , she cursed Narumi for being such an idiot. 

"Very well, we will hold off our ransom on Hyuuga for now."

"We thank you Ms.Sakura, it is pleasure doing business with you."

"You may leave by using the portal that Natsume and Mikan used to get here; it is easiest if you do not attract as much attention as you did when you arrived, We will also send the car back to you in a few weeks as well."

Persona stood up, he stared at her. She was really like an ice queen, her stare could kill anyone.

"As I've said, it' a pleasure."

As persona opened the door, a high pitched scream reached the two people in the room. Persona grinned; it would be sure be tough with her, minus one torture tool for the young boy. Yuka, not surprised at all stood up and went ahead Persona towards the other end of the hallway. But as she came to the bend at the end of the corridor she asked, "Are you sure, she will forget everything?"

Persona, who was watching her leave, wasn't all surprised that she asked.

" Off course." He replied as he walked the other hallway until he disappeared from Yuka's view. She still had that piercing Ice look on her face, but as of the moment her heart was beating hard against her chest. She breathes in and out and finally proceeds to Mikan's room.

* * *

The sound of the bell echoed in the silent hallway, then followed the opening of doors mixed with the noise of tired people. Dismissal on a Monday never felt better, Narumi who was fixing his things on his table heard a knock on the door. 

"You should've come earlier, the sooner the better they say." He greeted them.

Ruka and Hotaru, who have been wearing a façade of no worries all day, looked tired and worried. "You knew this was going to happen?" Asked Ruka, the first one to collapse onto the nearest chair, his looks of self-concern made Narumi smile.

'He really has changed…'

"Well, I didn't really know that they were finally going to do it."

"Do what?" asked Hotaru who also took the freedom of sitting on a free desk beside Ruka.

"You see, news has been lurking around that some anti-Alice groups got tired of chasing after the academy that they've set up a deal, a bargaining chip of some kind."

"So if Mikan was one of them, who was the other one?" responded Ruka.

'The usual really, Natsume and a few other people, they've actually given a whole list. You two were mentioned, I think."

"So why Mikan??", Hotaru said with regret in her voice.

"That, I don't know. But what I do know is that Mikan has a mother. Which gives us another rumor to talk about…" Narumi paused. He hesitated, he was sure that they weren't ready to hear what he about to say. Ruka immediately saw this hesitation and said with great difficulty. "Whatever it is, bad or good; I think we won't hate Mikan for it. Right, Imai?"

He glanced at her from the corner of his eye and Hotaru smiled and added a bit of her own touch. " That idiot has been giving a million problems everyday, whatever you have to say must be just another rumor." She looked up, with a small smile on her. Narumi, then trusted them, they were competent enough, he thought.

'Well you see, they say that Mikan's mother is one of the major leaders of one of the biggest anti-Alice organizations. And it turns out, she wants her daughter back"

* * *

Outside, Natsume unaware of this meeting is taking one of his usual walks around campus. His mind was in complex frenzy that he had to release it all into the air which was slowly getting colder. As he watched the fast setting sun, his cell phone beeped. He stared at the sun again, which was now the color of hazy purple. He silently whispered into the air, a promise. Then he turned around and silently walked as he often did when the sun sets into the evening.

* * *

Ps. I PROMISE TO UPDATE SOON!! 


End file.
